The Gotham Girls
by The Kaitie Kat
Summary: Harley Quinn. Catwoman. Poison Ivy. Three troubled vigilantes with different skills and views of the dark world they live in. Together, they spark mischief and fight (or join forces with) the other femme fatales of Gotham. But can Catwoman bring the best out of her team? Or will temptation be their downfall? (Rated T: violence & thematic elements. Episode summaries in story!)


**The Gotham Girls**  
**Episode 1: Killjoy Pt 1  
Summary- Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman have another "normal" day, before deciding to try to stop Batgirl from being a killjoy.  
**

* * *

_"Commissioner Gordon has confirmed that Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman are still on the loose and have not been returned to Arkham Asylum. Last night, the trio worked together in an attempted burglary at the Gotham Museum. However, Batgirl was able to return the stolen jewels. Unfortunately, the three criminals got away-"_

Selina Kyle turned off the TV in Harley's room. She rubbed her face with the back of her hand in a cat-like motion. Her green eyes were nearly shut from fatigue. "Harley, why did you leave the thing on?" She scolded, her black hair draping over her lovely face. "Some people are trying to sleep."

The jester girl turned in her bed, her dyed black and red hair dripping and twisting in chaotic tangles. Despite the cat burglar's complaining, Harley still had a sleepy little grin on. She made a dreamy sigh and hugged a torn and stitched up teddy bear to her heart. "Oh, kitty. It's the news. Why do you think I left it on? It's boooring." She said.

Selina rolled her eyes and walked out of the wacky room with a scoff, leaving the girl to rest. She went into the kitchen. "Why am I even here?" She quietly groaned as she filled up a glass of milk. She gulped it down enthusiastically.

A little black form flew around her feet. Isis purred a good morning.

Selina grinned and wiped the milk off her face. "Hey, sweetie... Good morning to you." Catwoman said. She leaned over to pet her beloved cat, her gray night gown lovely against her figure. "... Do you know why I'm here, Isis?" She asked and caressed around the cat's ears. Isis nuzzled into Selina's palm and mewed. "Oh, yeah... Sometimes I forget. But Ivy, Harley, and I. We need each other. We are similar..." She poured some milk into Isis' bowl before walking towards the hallway. Her little black cat followed her like a shadow. The hallway was covered in tangling vines and plants. They motioned but relaxed as the anti-heroine passed by. "You may think I'm wrong. I mean what possibly could a cat burglar, a harlequin, and a nymph have in common? I used to wonder the same thing..." She said and gently shoved through unnatural vines. "Well. We have all been abused. By the worst of people. Only, because of them, we were able to become something better..."

Selina Kyle stood by the infamous Poison Ivy's door. It was covered in bright green moss and writhing leaves. She inhaled before she knocked.

There was silence. "Ivy? It's me. Sel." The thief said in a cautious tone. There was a moment when only the motion of the plants inside were audible. But Ivy's voice cut through the bizarre ambiance.

"Come in." She called.

Selina opened the door and slowly walked in. Isis mewed in awe beside her. The bedroom was a fantasy jungle. Snap dragons the sizes of horses snarled softly. Mushrooms visibly grew. Thorns and bushes and flowers- every kind of flora was rampant in the room. Selina Kyle gawked at first. But she swallowed and picked up Isis as she stepped around the marvelous monsters of foliage in every corner.

A pale green woman stood by a twisted mass of vines, stretched and yawning. A little hole in the ceiling let a stream of sunlight cascade in the room. Pamela's skin flickered green as she photosynthesized. Her rose red hair drooped down her back. She turned to her friend and gave a sly smile. Foliage had spread across her body to form a leotard. "Hey, Sel. Need something?" She asked. She stroked a leafy beast in front of her.

"No. I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, I'm fine. As long as I'm with my sweeties." She said, her voice soft and throaty.

Selina asked. "Did you enjoy your sunshine?"

"Oh. It was _scrumptious_." Ivy responded and pulled a dark lock out of her face. "But we should probably get something _tangible_ for breakfast, too." The girls walked through the forest, the exotic plants bending and curling back to form a path. "So. What shall we do today, Selina?"

"Well. I'm still irritated about what happened last night." She said. Isis made a little whimper.

Ivy groaned. "Ugh. I know. That little girl..." She shook her head. "We'll have to talk to Harls about it."

Selina beared a cold grin. "Oh. Sure. Let's ask Harley Quinn." She said sarcastically.

Ivy narrowed her frigid eyes at the thief. "Hey. I know she can be... Naive." She said.

Sel rolled her eyes. "Immensely."

"But under all that loopy, ditzy madness is a_ brilliant_ psychiatrist."

They entered the kitchen. Isis scratched the floor and cocked her head at Ivy, her expressions in sync with Selina's.

Selina said. "Oh, yes. So brilliant she fell for her first patient."

"Hey. The past is the past." She said, her cheeks darkening emerald softly. The metahuman gracefully raised a pale hand over a little bush. Vibrant fruits grew on the stems. Poison Ivy picked a few of them and placed them on a plate on the table.

Suddenly, a black and red figure popped up from under the table cloth, her twin tails bouncing.

"Peekaboo!" Harley said lightheartedly.

Ivy shuddered slightly. "Harleeey!" She said in a scolding tone. But her black-green lips twitched in a teasing smile. "Good morning."

"Mornin, Red!" Harley said and hopped.

Selina ran her fingers through her hair in a bit of frustration. She loved Harls like a sister, but she was wanting some quiet time. She glanced at the clock.

_6:06 AM_

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked the quirky clown who usually woke up at eight.

"Oh. Well, ya know wha they say, kitten! The early bird gets the worm!" She rambled. She clasped her hands and popped her leg back in a cutesie pose. "So, what are we doin today, guys?" She asked and hopped onto the table.

"Well. We were just wondering the same thing." Catwoman said and folded her arms.

"Hmm. Brainstorm!" Harley said and tapped her chin.

Poison Ivy paced.

Selina sliced in. "...I say we go window shopping."

Harley sat up and shook her head. "I say we play a game a' cards."

"Why don't we just go on a walk? Enjoy the sun and the breeze." Ivy suggested.

The other two shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

In their "casual" gimmicks, the girls walked in the rare sunshine of Gotham.

Harley spun around innocently. She wore her bright shorts, corset-top, boots, high socks, and leather jacket. Her look had definitely changed over time, but she was still Harley Quinn. Somehow under all the black and red, her bubbly persona still shone through.

Catwoman was clad in her usual leathery jumpsuit with cat-eared cowl, garners, belts, and other tools. Selina was the only one who felt a bit odd in her costume blatantly in public. She cat-walked like she owned the world nevertheless.

Ivy wore a dark leafy outfit which covered her entire body, excluding her hands, neck and head. She cheered up the flowers she passed by, merely with her presence.

People stared or cringed or swooned when the three walked by, but the girls didn't mind.

Harley skipped. "Oh! Isn't it wandaful? The sunshine? The children playin. Birds singin." She said.

The other two looked around for what she spoke of, only to find it was invisible. They sighed, realizing it was another delusion.

"Whatever you say, Harl." Selina said.

"Well, I don' know about _you_ two dollies, but I could use some breakfast!" The clown said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Catwoman said.

"Ooh! A miracle, shimmering in the midst a' oblivion!" Harley exclaimed dramatically. She twirled to point at a fast food restaurant. It had a large plastic donut on the roof.

"Good eye, Harley." Ivy said.

They walked inside and stepped in line to wait.

The customers stopped mid-bite to eye the three girls in disgust. Scoffs filled the room.

Harley pursed her lips and blinked childishly. "Wonder what the big deal is."

"I have no idea. Is it that fact that Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn just came in?" Ivy asked and cocked her head in a faux-innocent gesture.

Catwoman chucked softly and shook her head.

The three finally got in front of the line after waiting for a good time.

Harley beamed largely and leaned on the table with her hands. She asked. "Hey! How are ya doin?"

The rotund cashier nodded in a dull motion. "Yeah. What would you like?" He asked, not even looking at them.

The clown tapped her bottom lip in deep thought. "Mmmnn... Hmm. How bout a - uh. No... Er." She said indecisively.

Selina and Pamela sighed anxiously.

"Tell him what you'd like, Harley." Ivy said in her usual motherly tone.

"Tha's what I'm doin, Red... Ah..." But Harl gave a squeak as the Cat pushed through her. "Hey!" Harley whined and pouted.

Ivy covered her lips to stifle a giggle.

Catwoman smirked and stroked the table. "Hey." She greeted flirtatiously.

"Uh... H-hey." The cashier stuttered, taken aback by the woman's playful nature. "Caaan I help you, miss?" He asked and blinked at the femme. His skin paled but his cheeks reddened.

Catwoman caressed her own face and said. "So, can I get some breakfast for my girls and I?"

Harley giggled and waved. Poison Ivy blew a superficial kiss.

The cashier's eyes widened. "Oh. S-sure. What can I get you?" He asked.

"Some donuts would be nice. A dozen please." Harley Quinn said.

"Alright. A dozen donuts!" He said and yelled to the employees. The cashier gave a cheesy grin at the three. But his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He pointed at them. "Hey... Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

The Gotham Girls glanced at each other questioningly. They shrugged.

"No. I don't recall ever meeting _you_ before." Catwoman said and buffed her fingers. She stretched, her suit shimmering like metal. "You don't suppose you can ask those fellas to hurry up some? We have a very tight schedule."

"Um... Sure... Hurry up!" He said. As if on cue, a nervous employee rushed to the man and handed him a box of donuts. "Alright..." He said and closed the sugary package. "That'll be 10.50."

"Thanks." Catwoman said and scratched the back of her neck.

"You're we-... No, waaaait a second." He said and squinted. His eyes grew and his brows furrowed. "You're those three crooks!" He barked and held the box to his chest.

Harley put her fists on her hips. She frowned. "Hey! That's not nice!" She said, sticking out her bottom lip.

"So what? We're customers." Catwoman said flatly.

"I don't care! I won't have any crooks in my restaurant. So get!" He barked and pointed at the door.

Ivy rolled her eyes and tossed her hair behind her. "We can pay for it."

"Oh really? By bribing? Ha." He retorted bitterly.

The pale green woman eyed Harley.

"Yeah." The clown sassed and strutted in front of her friends. "10.50..." She dug into her pocket and slapped a mess of dollars and coins in front of her. "Hmph." She said. "That enough?"

The cashier scowled, scoffed, and counted the cash. His eyes bored into Harley's. "You don't have another buck?" He hissed.

Harley Quinn hummed and checked her pockets. She nervously looked at him. "Uh... Eh heh."

"If you don't have enough, you don't get food. Now scat!"

"C'mon!" Harley whined.

"You can't spare _one_ dollar?" Ivy asked in disbelief.

"Go!"

The trio scoffed and looked at each other, as if reading minds.

"Hm." The Cat pulled out her whip.

The cashier flinched, gasped, and leaned against the wall in panic.

Catwoman cracked her whip to snatch the box.

Harley acrobatically flipped over the table and landed by the man. "You couldn't spare one smack for a lady? Hmm. Well, here's ya smack!" She exclaimed and kicked him off his feet. He hit the ground with an 'oof'. "Ya big meanie!"

Poison Ivy held green dust in her hand and blew it at the customers. She strutted to the dazed cashier and wafted the green mist in his direction. The people of the restaurant yawned and instantly fainted.

Ivy, Harley, and the Cat chuckled and cheerfully walked outside. They sat on the roof and ate their sweets.

Catwoman crossed her legs, letting them dangle off the edge. She bit into her treat enthusiastically.

Harley laid on her stomach and popped the donuts into her mouth.

"After breakfast, we need a plan, ladies." Ivy said. She twirled her pale hands in mystical gestures that allowed a green vine to curl it's way through the large fake donut.

Catwoman wiped her lips. "Well, if we're going to have our fun, we need to do something about that Bratgirl..."

Harley scratched her head. "Hmm... We can brainwash her!" She said.

The other two looked at the clown skeptically.

"And... How do you think we'll do that?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Oh, don't doubt me, Red! I'm 'n expert 'n psychiatry." Harley smiled confidently and buffed her fingers. "We'll convert her to join us!"

Catwoman and Poison Ivy groaned.

"Yeah. _That's_ going to happen." Selina said.

"So, you agree wit me, Kitty?" Harley asked excitedly.

"Noooo..."

"I wish, Harley. I wish." Ivy said and sat beside her friends. "...However, we _can_ feed her to my little _darlings_." She suggested and rubbed her hands together thoughtfully.

"Oooh. Sounds good, Red!" The clown exclaimed encouragingly.

Catwoman grimaced, finishing one donut. "Uh, I don't think we should do_ that_... Murder isn't really my style."

Harley's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "What? C'mon! What do ya use dose claws for den?"

"Self defense, Harley." Selina hissed. "Look, I may steal things. But I will never steal lives."

Poison Ivy stood up and folded her arms. She scowled slightly. "Well, _you_ won't have to. _I_ can do it." She declared haughtily.

"I won't let you. We're a team, remember?" The Cat said, threats lurking under her words. "We need to do something else... Something that won't kill our consciences." She huffed out a deep breath. "... Why don't we just _kidnap_ her?"

"...Hmm... I like it." Harley said. "Ooh! Ooh! I can come up wit da traps!"

"_I_ will help you with that." Poison Ivy said.

"We'll _all_ do this." Catwoman said. "We will just have to lure her... I'll_ gladly_ do it... But at the _right_ time, girls."

* * *

**Next time, the Gotham Girls try to nab Batgirl! But h****ow will that turn out for them?**

A/N: Thank you for reading! Thought I'd make there be separate parts so I can update more frequently. This first episode is not exactly original, but it needs to be iconic as a first story if people like it. I kind of wanted to mix the cartoony-ness of the Gotham Girls show with the seriousness of the DC comics. I may describe their outfits as being New 52, but you can imagine the characters however you like! They will have different designs in some episodes anyway (I mean, Harley herself wondered why Superman wore the same thing every day!).

BTW, I've only read the first Gotham City Sirens. I'm using what I know from Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Gotham Girls, and Catwoman to help me out.

Please, if you have any ideas for future chapters, review or message me! If you can suggest characters to include, plots, etc., that would make this all the more fun! Even if you have some negative constructive criticism, that would be much appreciated! But for now, stay tuned!


End file.
